Humorous Thoughts
by Apocalypse Angel Laiceica
Summary: Drabbles that relate to each other meant for humor. I found these in an old notebook. Enjoy. T to be safe later on.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Drabbles

Disclaimer:I own nothing that belongs to J.K. Rowling I just own some of the scenarios I placed her characters in. Other scenarios belong to Miki.

Summary: Drabbles that relate to each other meant for humor. There are about three official OCs. Based on a dream I had after watching the first Twilight movie and our trip to San Francsico to see _**Wicked. **_Don't ask for more details.

Warnings: OoCness. Three added characters (revealed later on). Humor. Impossible situations/Improbable situations (take your pick). Mild language eventually.

Pairings: None, specifically. This is just for fun.

AAL: I found these notes while flipping through an used notebook. Enjoy.

Drabble One: Sunlight

It was a nice day for a joyride. Well, it would be if you weren't somehow stuck with your enemy and your best friend in the car. Harry had just given up trying to figure out how this all came to be, but he blamed the twins and his unfortunate luck.

His hand was currently resting on his chin against the open window of the red truck he was sitting in. Sunglasses blocked the glare of the bright sun. There was something he was forgetting, but he would worry about that later.

He turned his attention to Ron, who was stuck in the middle seat of the car. Ron's arms were up covering his face, trying to block out the brightness. Looking past Ron at Voldemort, Harry had to stifle his chuckles by covering his mouth. Ron was looking at him, a question in his eyes. Harry pointed at Voldemort. Ron turned to see.

Voldemort (snake face version) was leaning forward, both hands clutching the wheel and red eyes squinted. Ron leaned over to Harry. "I didn't think his eyes could get any smaller." Harry couldn't contain his amusement and began to laugh outright.

::The End?::


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I own nothing that belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just own some of the scenarios I placed her characters in. Other scenarios belong to Miki.

Summary: Drabbles that relate to each other meant for humor. There are about three official OCs. Based on a dream I had after watching the first Twilight movie and our trip to San Francsico to see _**Wicked. **_Don't ask for more details.

Warnings: OoCness. Three added characters (revealed later on). Humor. Impossible situations/Improbable situations (take your pick). Mild language eventually.

Pairings: None, specifically. This is just for fun.

AAL: I found these notes while flipping through an used notebook. Enjoy.

Drabble Two: Hit and Run?

Ron watched in awe as Voldemort pulled over and the red and blue lights of the car that had been following them for the past ten minutes pulled up behind him. Ron was pulling on Harry's arm in excitment. "Harry, Harry! It's a pease-man!"

Harry sunk in his seat, almost croaching on the floor of the truck. This was the worst situation they could possibly be in. Why was this happening to him? Why? He wanted to just break down and cry, but that was far too embarassing for the boy-who-lived, especially with his nemesis in the driver's seat.

Voldemort was staring at the policeman with unadulterated rage. He was stuck with these two brats (that he couldn't harm for however long (yes, he's tried several attempts already)) in a red truck and no idea where he was supposed to be going. Now he was being pulled over just because he broke a few laws? He was the Dark Lord Voldemort! Dark Lord's had no need for laws unless it benefitted them or were their own (which they would probably break anyways). This insect was beneath him!

The policeman was staring at him expecantly. Voldemort raised his wand, and did what he did best. "Avada kedavra!" The policeman fell down dead. Voldemort felt immediately better as he sped down the deserted country road.

Harry slowly crawled back into his seat. "So, hit and run is it?" He quipped as he got his seatbelt back on.

"Shut up Potter!"

::The End?::


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I own nothing that belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just own some of the scenarios I placed her characters in. Other scenarios belong to Miki.

Summary: Drabbles that relate to each other meant for humor. There are about three official OCs. Based on a dream I had after watching the first Twilight movie and our trip to San Francsico to see _**Wicked. **_Don't ask for more details.

Warnings: OoCness. Three added characters (revealed later on). Humor. Impossible situations/Improbable situations (take your pick). Mild language eventually.

Pairings: None, specifically. This is just for fun.

AAL: I found these notes while flipping through an used notebook. Enjoy.

Drabble Three: Carwash

Harry sat bored as the truck slowly went through the carwash. Voldemort had purposely went off road in the hopes of killing innocent bystanders. He somewhat succeeded. He managed to get a few squirrels and a whole bunch of swamp bugs.

Harry had to pay for the carwash. Fortunately he had the money otherwise Voldemort might have cast the Imperius curse on the poor muggles working at the carwash.

Ron was leaning forward trying to reach out and touch the soap. "It's so colorful. Come on Harry, roll the window down. Please!"

Harry shoved Ron back into his own seat. "For the last time, no. It's not a good idea and I am not explaining why. You'll have to ask Mione when we get out of this mess."

"Potter, shut up. Your voice is grating on my nerves." Voldemort casually stated as he flipped through a tabloid he had found rolling about his feet. "I don't know which of the two of you I want to kill first. Weasley or you." Was an afterthought.

Ron leaned into Harry. "Harry." His voice was high-pitched and panicked.

"He's joking. He can't do anything currently. Why don't you relax and enjoy the experience? You can tell your dad all about it when we get back." There was something Harry was forgetting, but he just couldn't place his finger on it. What was it? It was important wasn't it?

The truck rolled out of the carwash and Voldemort was once again speeding off, out of the parking lot and onto the highway. In the back of the truck was less than an inch of water and a drenched Draco Malfoy glaring at the bright blue sky.

::The End?::


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I own nothing that belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just own some of the scenarios I placed her characters in. Other scenarios belong to Miki.

Summary: Drabbles that relate to each other meant for humor. There are about three official OCs. Based on a dream I had after watching the first Twilight movie and our trip to San Francsico to see _**Wicked. **_Don't ask for more details.

Warnings: OoCness. Three added characters (revealed later on). Humor. Impossible situations/Improbable situations (take your pick). Mild language eventually.

Pairings: None, specifically. This is just for fun.

AAL: I found these notes while flipping through an used notebook. Enjoy.

Drabble Four: Seatbelt

"Ron, you just grab this strap here like this, pull it across your body, and click. It's not that difficult." Harry was currently trying to explain the importance of wearing a seatbelt. He was pretty sure Ron knew this by now, after all Mr. Weasley probably told them all about the need of wearing a seatbelt while in a muggle car. Ron was just being difficult.

"But, Harry, I don't want to wear the saftey belt. He isn't." Ron pointed at Lord Voldemort who was currently ignoring the brats he was stuck with and currently contemplating if he could ditch them in an active volcano. At this point specifically, he was enjoying their imaginary screams as the quickly began to burn alive.

Harry stared at Ron. Did his best mate really just use Lord Voldemort in an argument involving their lives? Slightly exasperated, Harry figured it was best to set his best mate straight. "Ron, mate, if something does happen, you really want him to live?"

This stopped Ron before he could make his next argument. Glancing to the driver's seat, and making sure who he was talking about, Ron grimaced. He quickly clicked the seatbelt into place before making sure it wasn't loose. "Nevermind."

Harry nodded in satifaction as he got comfortable in his seat. His point was proven and his best mate was adherring to safety laws. Hopefully, if something did happen Voldie would die saving him the trouble of offing the bastard himself. What a nice thought.

::The End?::


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I own nothing that belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just own some of the scenarios I placed her characters in. Other scenarios belong to Miki.

Summary: Drabbles that relate to each other meant for humor. There are about three official OCs. Based on a dream I had after watching the first Twilight movie and our trip to San Francsico to see _**Wicked. **_Don't ask for more details.

Warnings: OoCness. Three added characters (revealed later on). Humor. Impossible situations/Improbable situations (take your pick). Mild language eventually.

Pairings: None, specifically. This is just for fun.

AAL: I found these notes while flipping through an used notebook. Enjoy.

Drabble Five: Golden Trio

Hermione was currently enjoying some peace and quiet with a thick novel outside by the lake. It was such a pleasurable late spring afternoon. Especially since she currently didn't have to worry about Harry or Ron. Ah, yes, paying the twins to make sure the two wouldn't be able to bug her for a while was well worth it. She briefly wondered what the twins had done with them before humming happily as she turned the page.

A figure stopping in front of her drew her attention from her book. She'd recognize those robes and that stance anywhere even before the figure spoke. "Ms. Granger," Snape sneered.

"Hello Professor Snape. Is there something I may help you with?" Hermione asked as she bookmarked her place before closing the book and placing it back in her bag.

Snape glared at the insufferable know-it-all of Griffyndor. "Where's Potter and his pet?" He snarled.

Hermione blinked somewhat amused by the image that had entered her mind. Ron really was like a pet when she thought about it, until he acted like a jealous prat. "Why would I know where they are? I'm not always with them." That was a true enough statement. Hermione wasn't always with Harry and Ron. She'd go insane if she had to deal with them twenty-four seven all the time.

Snape glared at her, obsidian eyes searching for anything that might seem off. It wouldn't be the first time the muggleborn had covered for the two imbeciles. "You are the golden trio." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

An amused smile tugged on Hermione's lips. "That doesn't mean I am their keeper."

"Come with me Ms. Granger. We're going to the Headmaster's office." He turned, his robes snapping at his heels behind him. Amused, Hermione followed. This was bound to be entertaining.

::The End?::


End file.
